1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle visor and particularly to a non-handed vehicle visor. More particularly the present invention relates to a non-handed vehicle visor allowing for a single set of components to be utilized to produce a vehicle visor for use on either side of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant portion of the cost of a vehicle visor is the blank visor members being specific for use on one side of a vehicle or the other, i.e., handed visor members. This requires two sets of parts and part dies to provide a visor on both sides of a vehicle. A significant savings would be realized if one set of dies and one set of components would suffice to provide visors that would be suitable for both sides of a vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,228 issued Mar. 5, 1991 to Kempkers teaches an upholstery covered sun visor core suitable for use with or without a mirror or mirror/vanity light assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,212 issued Apr. 30, 1991 to Viertel et al teaches a sun visor assembly having a light mounted in a bracket which is separate from the visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,186 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Aymerich et al teaches a sun visor body having a physical attachment means for fixedly attaching a vanity mirror housing to said sun visor body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,879 issued Oct. 21, 1997 to Mailander et al teaches a foam core sandwich construction sun visor substrate for producing an upholstery covered sun visor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,837 issued Mar. 17, 1998 to Viertel teaches a sun visor assembly having a body and an insert containing both the vanity mirror and the sun visor arm attachment means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,855 issued Feb. 4, 2003 to Zenisek teaches a glare shield for use between the left and right sun visors that attaches to the rear view mirror mounting arm.
Thus, there remains a need for a non-handed visor that would be suitable for use on both sides of a vehicle without the need for having two separate sets of components.